Comensais da Morte
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Os seguidores de Voldemort de um jeito que você nunca viu...


Comensais da Morte

_Os seguidores de Voldemort de um jeito que você nunca viu..._

****

Prólogo 

****

- O senhor deve achar que minto.

- Não – falou mirando o outro por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua – desde que resolveu vir falar comigo, não duvidei nem por um instante da sua sinceridade.

- Já vi as pessoas mentirem tantas vezes que já sei quando acreditam ou não em algo... ou em alguém...

- Já viu as pessoas mentirem tantas vezes que não pode acreditar que elas estejam sendo sinceras ao menos uma vez...

Ele se calou por um instante ficando a fitar aquele velho de aparência tão frágil. Sentia-se tão pequeno perto dele... sentia-se imundo, sujo, indigno de estar na presença de alguém com tanta bondade._"Como pode ir acreditando em mim desta maneira? Eu poderia estar enganando, entende? Poderia estar mentindo! Como é tolo..._ Os olhos dele encontraram os do velho de novo, que continuava em sua cadeira, com uma expressão indecifrável, brincando distraidamente com os próprios dedos longos. _"Não, ele não é tolo... é sábio o suficiente para perceber que falo a verdade... caso contrário, eu estaria agora mesmo em um tribunal cercado de dementadores. Ele é sábio o suficiente para confiar em mim."_

- Deseja me contar algo pelo que sei – murmurou o velho quebrando o silêncio – algo importante.

- Sim – disse ele simplesmente. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras muito bem – como o senhor já deve saber, professor, eu sou um Comensal da Morte.

O outro não pareceu nem levemente assustado com a afirmação.

- Um Comensal – repetiu ele. O velho parecia não ter ouvido direito – Um Comensal da Morte. Eu sou um dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

- Hum.

- Pratico a magia negra, a magia proibida. Torturei, enganei, matei... e traí. Estou traindo o Lord das Trevas agora. Não tem medo?

- Por que deveria de temer?

- Oras, porque eu sou parte do mal! – respondeu ele se alterando levemente – porque fiz e faço coisas ruins todos os dias e ainda me divirto com elas! Porque não acredito em piedade, em esperança e nem em amor! Só em trevas, escuridão e morte.

- Se só acreditasse em trevas, escuridão e morte não estaria aqui no meu escritório – falou o velho encarando-o com aqueles olhos azuis claro e penetrantes – se está aqui, diante de Alvo Dumbledore para contar alguma coisa, mesmo sendo um seguidor de Voldemort, então creio que acredita em piedade, esperança e amor.

Ele se calou por um instante sem saber o que dizer. A sensação de que era sujo e indigno o dominou com mais força do que nunca, devia ir embora, o que ia dizer agora? Sua vida estava em risco, o Lord das Trevas tinha seus meios de descobrir traidores, ele mesmo já havia presenciado o que acontecia com traidores. Ah, sim... Como era idiota! Devia agora mesmo dar um fim naquele campeão da plebe Dumbledore como seu mestre tanto queria. Receberia honrarias que ultrapassariam todos os sonhos. Sem ao menos perceber, suas mãos escorregaram para dentro das vestes de onde tirou sua varinha estranhamente longa. Apertou-a com tanta força que a ponta de seus dedos ficou branca. Deixou a raiva invadir seu corpo como uma corrente de ar frio e cortante. Agora, era só apontar para aquele velho frágil e murmurar o feitiço.

- Limite-se somente a me contar – falou Dumbledore sorrindo discretamente – fiquei levemente curioso. Se quiser, depois que terminar sua narrativa, pode me matar ou negará um desejo a um pobre velho como eu?

Ele olhou para Dumbledore com os olhos faiscando. Como conseguia não ter medo? Como conseguia continuar parado ali, sentado naquela escrivaninha cheia de coisas esquisitas por todos os lados sem nem ao menos os conhecidos retratos de Hogwarts presentes! Ele podia cair morto e ninguém nunca saberia...

- Tudo tem um motivo – começou Dumbledore tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa como se tudo aquilo tivesse uma importância ínfima – quer eu lhe conte os meus? Meu único desejo na vida desde criança era ter meu rosto numa figurinha de sapos de chocolate. Não importava o que eu teria de fazer para alcançar esse objetivo, o que importava era que tivesse uma figurinha de Alvo Dumbledore! – ele sorriu levemente antes de continuar – quando era jovem, com certeza muito mais jovem do que sou agora, me deparei com um problema: como? Teria de fazer algo importante, muito importante para conseguir minha figurinha. Então resolvi ser professor de Hogwarts para que depois pudesse ser diretor e assim ter minha figurinha nos sapos de chocolate.

O outro olhou para Dumbledore incrédulo. Que diabos de história era aquela? Para que estava contando isso? Só podia estar caduco mesmo...

- Já contei meu motivo – falou o diretor lentamente – conte os seus.

- Não entendo porque isso seria necessário.

- Mas é a essência de tudo! Ação e reação – disse Dumbledore – tudo o que é depende daquilo que foi. Qual é o seu motivo?

Pestanejou por um instante. Velhas lembranças, coisas que ele pensara já ter esquecido a muito tempo voltaram-lhe na memória...

_"- Você é um fraco! Não serve pra isso!_

_- Eu não sou fraco!_

_- É sim, agora largue esses livros, pra que aprender uma coisa que não consegue entender?"_

- Aprender artes das trevas – respondeu.

Dumbledore ergueu a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar a ele, como se estivesse tentando se recordar de alguma coisa:

- Sonserina. Os maiores N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's da história da escola em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estou certo?

- Está – respondeu o outro levemente impressionado.

- Agora entendo tudo – falou Dumbledore desviando os olhos do outro e mirando o teto – agora entendo tudo...

- Não entende – disse o outro – não pode entender... não pode...

- Nunca entenderei se não me contar – argumentou o diretor voltando a encara-lo.

Se calou por um instante. Era melhor falar tudo principalmente depois do que acontecera. Mas, por onde começar? Não fazia idéia. Como começou? Nem ele sabia direito...

- Contarei a você, Prof. Dumbledore, toda a minha história. Contarei meus motivos se assim deseja – começou ele um tanto oscilante – depois, poderá me julgar como lhe convir. Poderá até mesmo me mandar para Azkaban, prometo não oferecer resistência – Dumbledore continuou impassível – vou começar...

_"Éramos tão jovens, tolos. Entusiasmados com nossa inteligência..._

_Nota da autora: muita gente achou estranho essa frase que usei para começar a história-relato. Pra quem não identificou ainda, é do Remo Lupin em Prisioneiro de Azkaban quando ele começa a contar a história dos marotos e eu coloquei ela meio que sem querer. So depois fui saber de quem era.... Mas eu não achei melhor frase pra começar sabem... gostei dessa, é de impacto!_


End file.
